


Old Friend Helps Out

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [51]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: They need more. More everything to fight Oryx but specifically they need another stealth drive. Now they gotta go where Cayde-6 got it in the first place, Rasputin's Bunker.





	Old Friend Helps Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer felt the heat of too many bodies in the bed, but he knew it wasn't what woke him up. He laid there trying to figure it out when he heard the subtle vibration of his tablet. He frowned at that. Spencer tried to move without waking anyone up, but with four other persons in the bed, it was hard. Luna raised her head up and looked at Spencer. He reached out and petted her head to settle her back down. Spencer settled down on the edge of the bed to give her a bit more love before he got up again. Helo was sacked out between Aaron and Jack. Spencer's nightmares were getting worse. He wasn't sure why as he couldn't remember them at all, but they were enough that just Aaron, or even Aaron and the wolves were not enough. It was taking Jack to help keep him calm enough to where he didn't freak out during the night during the nightmares.

The tablet kept on pulsing, so Spencer forced himself to grab it but not wake it up before he went to the bathroom. He liked their suite of rooms much better. Jack had his own bathroom, and there was even one that was off the living room like area. There was an area of the living room that was the Wolves and while it wasn't a bed, they still really liked their small round pillows that they called their own. JJ had been the one to find them in storage. The wolves still slept off and on in Aaron and Spencer's bed during the day, but a frame came in during the later afternoon/early evening and cleans up their rooms to where the wolf hair wasn't everywhere.

Spencer laid his hand on the screen of the tablet to wake it up with full security disabled. He recognized the red spark in the top corner of the screen and swallowed. However, the audio that was playing was not Rasputin.

"We need the stealth drive, and Rasputin has the code," Zavala said.

"Why can we not at least try and ask him?" Ikora Rey asked.

"Too risky. He could delete the code."

"You don't understand what programming drives him then. He is meant to protect humanity."

"They are going for the code, and that's it."

The audio ended with a beep, and then another started.

"Cayde, it's your job to make sure that the code is found."

"At least Rasputin likes these two for some reason."

The audio ended after Cayde finished speaking.

"I see, and it's us that will be going?" Spencer asked.

Rasputin's thick and digital Russian came over the speakers. Spencer smiled at that, and his gut clenched a little. It made him miss Ana and Rasputin. Rasputin had been the one he had confided in when he was away from Moira.

"Do you have any news?" Spencer asked, trying his hand at rusty Russian.

"No. I search, but many of my nodes have been destroyed. I have limited range even on Mars."

"I'll have to figure out a way to fix that. I'm sure something will take me back to Mars soon and maybe in the area where I can get something running again." The Russian was rolling off of his tongue now with ease, the synapses in his brain that remembered it learning how to run after being still for so long.

"I am sorry," Rasputin said.

"There is nothing to be sorry of. You couldn't have known. No one, except for maybe Mara saw Oryx coming, Ras. We have to play the hand we are dealt. Mara and Uldren gave us time to get a defense mounted. They allowed us to know what's coming and she stopped him dead in his tracks."

"Still you lost them, again. You lost them, and I can't find them. I can't even give you closure."

"Sometimes I think you are the best of humanity, Ras." Spencer looked up because he heard the playful bark of Helo's that said that Aaron was up and giving him attention. "Aaron's awake. I guess I'll see you kind of in-person soon."

"Soon," Rasputin said in English before the screen went back to normal for what it was.

Spencer tapped into a program he used a lot to research and waited for Aaron to enter the bathroom. Aaron shut the door behind him after he came in and kissed Spencer's cheek.

"You are up early."

"Yeah, I got a message about the search for Mara and Uldren from the Reef. Still, nothing but the Crows have found a trace of Uldren's ship based on his last ping."

"That's good." Aaron reached out and pulled the tablet away from Spencer and set it down on the counter furthest away from the sink. Spencer cocked an eyebrow at him while he waited to see what Aaron was going to do. They were both just in underwear, given the heat from the Wolves and five bodies in one bed, not much was needed in the way of clothes to sleep in, but since Jack was there, they couldn't sleep naked. "Facing me or not?"

"What?" Spencer asked. His mind was trying to figure out what part of a shower would only have him facing or not facing Aaron. Spencer's brain was still trying to figure it out when Aaron stepped up to him and started to pull down his underwear. Aaron's were already halfway down his hips, and his hard cock was out. "Not."

"Good. That's what I wanted as well." Aaron roughly turned Spencer before jerking his underwear off. Spencer heard a door open and shut, and then he was being pressed into the counter, he could see Aaron in the mirror in front of him. Spencer gasped as his cock rubbed on the towel that Aaron had placed between Spencer and the counter to make sure that Spencer wasn't bruised in places that no one wanted to be bruised.

"Door," Spencer gasped as Aaron started to part his ass cheeks. It seemed Aaron was going for the quick and rough fuck which Spencer was totally okay with. Sleeping in the bed with a kid and two Wolves meant that there was no time for sex in said bed. Shower sex, even just quick in a room in the Tower sex was what they had been having.

"Already locked," Aaron said. He breached Spencer's hole with two fingers. There was lube already on them.

Spencer knew exactly what Aaron had planned for sex, something to get Spencer out of his head, make him forget the pain for a few moments, give him relief for even just a few seconds. There was the burn of penetration as Aaron pushed into him. Spencer let his head drop down, and after a few seconds of Aaron's slow push into him, he bent fully over the counter and braced his arms on the top. It was just a few seconds longer, and then Aaron was threading his fingers into Spencer's hair to pull his head up to where Spencer couldn't do anything but watch as Aaron fucked him.

Aaron's eyes were focused down on watching his cock slide in and out Spencer's hole. Spencer craved that, Aaron looking at his body like he wanted it. Their sex life had ticked down some in the aftermath of Oryx, right up until Spencer started to not fight Aaron in going to the crucible. Spencer went at least for a single match a day while Aaron usually did many. Aaron also would clear the rooms that were used by Guardians to wash up afterward to fuck Spencer or have Spencer fuck him. It was a game, whoever got the most kills was the one to do the fucking. Sometimes Spencer didn't kill a fellow Guardian when he could just so he could get fucked.

"Are you thinking about it? Me fucking you on the benches in the washroom? Or up against the wall inside of the shower? Or you getting me on my knees in the middle of the room? The smell of gunfire and sweat slowly leaving as the scent of sex fills the room. The next time we go, I'm going to make sure that I win, and then I'm going to fuck you hard and fast but stop you from coming each time until you are at the point you scream for it. I want them all to hear how much you love my cock. How much you want it. How fucking good it feels to have it inside of you."

Spencer was powerless to stop himself from coming as Aaron's words put visuals into his head. He tried to thrust back harder, but Aaron's grip on his hip and hair was absolute. He groaned as he tried to make it good for Aaron. He didn't need to worry it seemed though because Aaron came just a few thrusts later.

The chime over the comm unit in the outer room had Spencer groaning. He knew it was Cayde or Zavala getting a hold of them for the mission to get the code from Rasputin.

"At least it came after we were done," Aaron said with a chuckle as he slowly started to pull out.

There would a shower before they answered the com. If it was Cayde, he would chuckle, but Zavala would be pissed at being ignored. Spencer was all for pissing him off.

"There is little mercy in that. I don't get a post-coital cuddle at all."

"We can cuddle some in the shower. Piss off Zavala by taking too long in his mind to get to him." Aaron pulled Spencer up to stand with him. He wrapped an arm around Spencer's stomach and hugged him from behind. "Better?"

"A little. My mind is still a little racy but less than it had been. Thank you."

"Welcome. Let's not piss off Zavala that much yet."

Spencer laughed and let Aaron drag him into the shower.

* * *

"Stealing from Rasputin... you are entering a world you do not understand."

"Oh, don't worry about her, Guardians. She's still mad about what you did to her ship. We need cloaking tech to slip past the Taken, and the Warmind bunker's got the code we need." Cayde sounded very sure of himself. Spencer only shook his head. He was in agreeance with Eris about stealing from Rasputin.

The Warmind would either let them in or not, that was up to him. Spencer kind of wondered though what would have happened if another team had been sent. JJ had been sidelined by Aaron as they knew the bunker better than her and had a less chance of messing something up. JJ had taken it okay and understood that a stealth mission needed every chance of going off without a hitch. Spencer knew that they would need her later though. Need her to make sure that they had what they needed to get the job done with Oryx. Felt weird though being in the ship for even a short period of time without her.

"After all this time... how can we be sure Rasputin has the code?" Spencer asked as he looked at Aaron. They were almost to Russia and the area they needed to be dropped off at to access the Seraphim Vault.

"I already stole it once. Used my last copy making that stealth drive you blew up. Eh...it was...getting old anyway." Cayde's tone was dismissive, but Spencer knew that he was worried they wouldn't be able to get to it.

Spencer was not that worried. They would or they wouldn't and it was all on Rasputin and Spencer could never fault him for a decision that he made that he thought was best. Rasputin's logic codes were second to none. Spencer didn't think that he would stop them from getting it, but he might not help, or he might fuck with them and hinder them.

"Here we are," Spencer said as they arrived at the Forgotten Shore. He set the ship to hover to allow them to leave and then set the destination for the ship to be a mile out into the water. It would be close enough to come and get them if they needed a quick extraction. He nodded his head at Aaron and Aaron disappeared. Spence transmatted himself out seconds later. The cliff area they were on was high up enough to where the Fallen below couldn't get to them.

"This is going to be fun," Aaron said.

"Eh, where is your sense of adventure?" Spencer asked laughing as he did.

"Back in bed with you under me and my cock in you."

"Very funny," Spencer said.

"You know this is an open channel right?" Cayde asked.

"Oh, really? Like you are a prude, Cayde," Spencer said back. That shut Cayde up quickly.

"You'll have to teach me your trick. I have never seen Cayde shut up that quickly." Eris sounded delighted at the prospect.

"Sorry, that's a secret," Spencer said.

Eris just huffed over the channel. Spencer turned to look at the path they needed to take. It would be simple to get into the bunker without alerting too many o the Fallen if they stuck to the sides. Aaron got onto his Sparrow, so Spencer did as well. He inched up to the edge and looked down.

"Are you sure about this?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, yeah. Morgan and I took them for a spin. Lived form much higher heights." Aaron shot off toward the back side of the ship that would give them access to Rasputin.

Spencer followed him, keeping an eye on his tracker on his HUD to make sure that no Fallen got too close. They slipped into the back of the ship and were down into the room that led to the bunker before the fallen even knew they were there.

"I haven't had much luck breaching Rasputin's security," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"You got the same bypass frequency that got me inside..." Cayde made it sound like it was easy, but Spencer knew that it wasn't. The bypass frequency meant shit with what Rasputin really was. He allowed Cayde inside. He allowed him to do what he wanted to do inside of the Bunker. Rasputin probably thought he was interesting. Spencer found him interesting, and he figured that Ana would have as well.

"He will protect his domain." Eris sounded like she was chiding a child.

As soon as Spencer started down the stairs, he saw it. Taken rifts on the floor and on the walls. "Fuck me."

Aaron would have probably come up with a witty comeback, but he didn't. Not with the extent of the blight all over the room.

"More interdimensional goo—the Taken are here," GARCIA's tone was a little shocked, but Spencer really wasn't.

"What? Not possible. We sealed the complex after the Omnigul breach." It was like he protesting reality. There was no protesting it though, the reality was what it was. One could deny it, but it wouldn't go away.

"Cayde, it's not like they need a door to open to allow them inside," Spencer said as he started int the bunker. Aaron wasn't going to fight him on who went first. Rasputin seemed to like Aaron, but at the moment with Taken inside, Spencer was the one that Rasputin would want. It was so very strange to see the Taken rifts, blights, or whatever they were all over Rasputin's walls.

"Bringing up your feed now, Oh, that does look bad. Okay, so if you see 'em, uh... just shoot 'em." Cayde made it sound like the easiest thing in the world. Spencer drew his swords to deal with them. "How did they even get in there?"

"The Taken are not bound by terrestrial constraints!"

"Yeah, I'll bet they'll be constrained by terrestrial bullets."

Spencer wanted to smack him upside the head while Aaron just laughed. Spencer sometimes wondered about his sense of humor. It was as if Cayde's words summoned them and a ball of Taken energy formed, spitting out a horde of Taken Thrall. Spencer rushed them, swords drawn taking their heads off and watching them disappear. He heard Aaron get off a few shots with his Hand Cannon, but mostly it was Spencer taking them out. Thralls were easy, no matter if they were Hive or Taken. It was the others that Spencer didn't do as well with on the swords.

"Seraphim Vault?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer, Cayde, and Eris all said the same time.

Spencer made a motion with his hand, and he watched as the icon for Cayde and Eris changed to where they could only be heard no hear what was being said.

"Yes. That's going to be the best place to try and find the code at first. If it's wrong, Rasputin will show us the way."

"Good."

Spencer heard a screeching noise and turned around just in time to get blasted by a wall of black. His vision went dark, and he felt his shield drop quickly. Spencer ducked behind a crate as he heard Aaron firing.

"Captain?" Spencer asked as he waited for his vision to clear.

"Yes. How bad was that?"

"Pretty fucking bad, I still can't see." Spencer didn't move until he could see. Looking out at the room behind him. Thankfully, no Taken were trying to surround him, which he thought was odd given it was an excellent tactic to use. When he was good again, Spencer rolled to his knees and jumped to his feet to start to work on the Taken again. Aaron was interacting with the Captain too close range to allow the Captain to use that damned thing on him. Spencer took out the rest of the Taken that was around them as they fought their way to the hall to the vault.

More Thrall was next as well as another Captain, too far away to engage one on one like Aaron had been doing but just close enough for him to launch those blast things at them. Spencer quickly made a motion with his hand.

"What the hell is that thing Eris?"

"Arc Darkness Bolt. Its range is killer. It's killed many being who oppose Oryx. There is no way to block it."

"Just evade it," Cayde said, but he sounded a little worried as well. There was not a lot of areas to actually evade anything like that in the halls leading to the Seraphim Vault.

"We will do our best," Aaron said.

"Good."

With a little more fighting, Spencer taking out everything else and Aaron focusing on the Captain, they were able to get into the main area that led to the Seraphim vault. Spencer looked around for Taken hiding in corners but found none. He was very glad of that. The first thing they came across was the Bunker War-4. It did have Taken inside of it. Psions and a Centurion. Spencer engaged the Psions, leaving the Centurion for Aaron. Aaron made quick work on it while Spencer beheaded Psions before they could replicate. The Seraphim Vault looked empty, but Spencer didn't trust that.

The Mine was next with more Taken that was just as quickly dispatched as they could. The tunnel was a box that Spencer didn't like to fight in, but there was no choice. They had to keep on going. Vandals were in the room beyond, and Spencer darted right into the shield that one made to start the slaughter before they could get good shots at them from behind those shields. Aaron worked on the rest of the enemies in the room.

Another small but thankfully empty tunnel was up next. At the end of it was the room that Spencer wanted. Inside of that room, Taken spawned.

"According to what your Ghost has found, this was the first station to come back online after the Collapse." Cayde's voice sounded far away like he was reading. "Shortly after that, Rasputin regained control over the entire facility. But it all started here...maybe...Rasputin didn't wake himself?"

Aaron snorted, but it wasn't transmitted down the comm channel. It made Spencer precisely what had been shared by Lord Saladin about Iron Lords and their fall. It didn't seem like the Vanguard knew more than Spencer. Though Spencer could see Zavala trying to control Siva. It was gone, and it needed to stay that way.

"Oryx has to view Rasputin as a threat: If we could gain control over his reach and wake all of the Warmind systems, we could see everything the Hive hidden from us. No wonder he wants it destroyed," Spencer said as he worked on killing Psion after Psion. Aaron had the two Centurions in hand. When the first wave was dead, Spencer looked around. There were no more spawning. That seemed like it was too damned easy.

"All right... see what you can pull out of Rasputin... there's a joke there, somewhere." Cayde sounded a little too excited.

Spencer looked around closer waiting to see any blip until he heard the whirring of machines that meant that Rasputin's computers in the room were being woken up.

"These cryptosystems follow no logic I understand—I'm not sure it can be modified to work on a Guardian.

Cayde's tone was far too proud when he started to speak next. "Where do you think Bladedancers got their cloaking ability? Grab the codes, I'll upload my modifications."

"If the Vanguard are satisfied, we can finally end this. Return to the Moon... steal Crota's soul."

"We will work our way out of the vault. Fireteam out" Spencer cut the comms himself with that one. He looked at the screen and frowned as he approached it.

"What?" Aaron asked.

While Aaron couldn't see Spencer's face, he was sure able to see Spencer's body language.

"Oryx is too invested in Rasputin. Before now we have took, and as far as all records are concerned, there is no reason why Rasputin would give us access. Unless Oryx knows something that the Vanguard doesn't about me. What are you hiding, Ras?" Spencer asked.

There was nothing on the screen, but then something changed, and there was footage of that ship that they had bunked down on when they were out in the wastes of space. Spencer watched as someone in a white outfit got off of their ship and entered the area where the showers were.

"Someone else made it out that worked on you? No one knows about them do they?"

The screen went blank. There were about ten people in total that Spencer thought that could be.

"And you won't let me see who that is?" Spencer asked.

"No," Rasputin said in English with a thick Russian accent.

Aaron shivered, Spencer, seeing it out of the corner of his eye.

"What don't like that voice?"

"It's the digital bit to it. I just...creepy."

"I guess I got used to it." Spencer turned to leave but there was a beep, and then all of the screens showed a single image. It was an empty chair. Then seconds later Ana Bray sat down in the chair. "Ana," Spencer breathed. He looked at Aaron then back at the screen.

"Everyone tells me that you are gone. That you abandoned us, but I don't believe that. I'm going to see you again one day, Spencer Reid and I'm going to deck you for leaving like you did. I understand. I know that you went after your family, the real family that you have. Just like I stayed here for my family. I'm something called a Guardian now, Spencer and I love it so much. They keep on telling me not to look into my past but you are in my dreams every single night and because of you know who I am. Who I was. They will never take that away from me. This is Jinju." The image showed a Ghost floating into view. "He's saved me more times than I can imagine. When I can, I'm going to figure out what happened to Rasputin while I slept. I'm going to do it, and I'm going to revive him. We need him. We need what he can do, and we need the logic that we programmed into him."

Ana looked away from the screen and frowned. She was pissed about something. She looked back at the screen after a few seconds. Spencer realized that she was in the rooms that he and Aaron were in now. There was the etching that he had seen and wondered who had put it there. "Tomorrow we fight. The Fallen are getting ready to assault the city. I must get ready. I'll see you on the other side, Spencer."

"This is right before the Battle of Twilight Gap wasn't it?"

"Yes," Rasputin answered in Russian. "I have debated showing it to you. I didn't want you to see it in the Tower, but when you've found me last, I gave you Jack."

"Yes, you did. That was shock enough." Spencer reached out and touched Ana's face. "I could have loved her you know and been happy with her forever, but we were not each other's paths." Spencer looked at Aaron to see that he was looking at Ana's face. He didn't look jealous but sad. "I've lost her, but I found my forever. Or at least as long as we have."

"There are no Taken in the Bunker. I think I have found a frequency that at least stops them from entering. The Taken blights area all gone from inside. Be safe, Spencer."

"You too, Ras. You need anything you get a hold of Aaron or I. No matter what. If you have another breach let us know."

"I will. Now you must away before they start to worry you were killed inside. Bring your Awoken friend next time. She knows Russian and can converse with me in my mother tongue as Ana called it."

Spencer laughed and nodded his head. Ana had thought it funny to just teach him Russian first. Many had been upset with how much control Spencer and Ana had been given over Rasputin, but it seemed that it was a good thing at least for Spencer. He didn't know what it would be like if he hadn't had that close of a relationship with Rasputin.

"Ready?" Aaron asked as he stood at the door. Spencer turned to look at him. Spencer hadn't even noticed him moving away from him.

"Yes. I think we will have time to get some stuff and make Sloppy Joes for dinner."

"Sloppy Joes?" Aaron asked as Spencer crossed in front of him. Spencer drew his swords and Aaron his Hand Cannon as they left the safe room.

Rasputin might have been able to stop Taken from getting inside, but that didn't mean others weren't laying in wait. Spencer had not died outside of the Crucible in a while, he wanted to stay with that.

"Oh, you'll love them. Jack will because they are messy and kind of wonderful. It's a meat mixture with spices and tomato sauce and eaten on buns. I use French Fries to pick up the bits that fall to the plate."

"That sounds like an at the table meal."

"Oh, it is, very much so." Spencer had found the spices and sauces needed the last time they were in the City so now they just needed the meat and the buns. Or the prep stuff to make the buns. Spencer liked cooking on occasion like that. He would see what he liked the look of best.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
